falling through
by mkgirl10
Summary: two best friends thought it would be just a regular day at the creek. but that all changes when logan, matt, and mackenzie logan's sister fall through the creek. i put this rating at m to be on the safe side. dont sue me over death from story.
1. the creek

ﾓYo, Logan what the hell are you drawing,ﾔ my best friend matt called out.

ﾓWell form this angle it looks like a little asshole falling down a deep pit,ﾔ I told him grinning in my evil way.

He groaned asking what it looked like from the other angle.

ﾓWell it kind of look like an idiot named matt standing in a creek.ﾔ

ﾓOhﾅ..HAY thatﾒs quite insultingﾔ he shouted in a semi-insulted manor.

ﾓUmmm you do remember that I got a wee bit of poison oak from that creek right?ﾔ

ﾓWell my awesomeness repels it so ha,ﾔ Matt proudly proclaimed.

ﾓImpossible, my awesomeness far surpasses yours yet I still got it so ha haﾔ

Matt then jump out of the creek, finished fishing for tadpoles, and picked up my drawing.

ﾓNOOOOO youﾒve contaminated my art, now I must burn it CURSE YOU CREEKﾔ

Matt decided the best idea would to ignore meﾅhe figured this the best idea a long time ago. He looked at my drawing and gave a small laugh.

ﾓReally Logan? Youﾒre making your own naruto ummmﾅ.what was it calledﾅoh right kendi gendi?ﾔ

ﾓIts Kekkei genkai Einstein.ﾔ

My drawing had three ﾓbranchesﾔ that curved a little more than a third of the way around the eye starting at the pupil. Each branch also had a different color (red and black, lavender, and purple).

ﾓAlright since you are probaly going to tell me, what does it do?ﾔ

ﾓIt gives you a weaker form of the uchia, hyuga, and Yamanaka Clan kekkei genkai. But you could also train in it for years and it could surpass the normal abilities but makes it harder to control the other two.ﾔ

ﾓﾅyou do realize I have no clue what you just saidﾅright?ﾔ

ﾓYUP!ﾔ

We were silent for a few seconds before I told him I was going to take a nap. I decided to use my back pack as a pillow and quickly fell asleep with matt on the other side of the creek.

We both woke up in a cold sweat at the exact same time. We looked at each other asking the same question.

ﾓDid you have the same dream I did?ﾔ

We merely nodded and looked around. It looked like the Park but, it was dark out with no moon. It also held an eerie and heavy feeling to the air. We both jumped when we heard a bush rustling. I signaled for matt to go around the left side while I go around the right. Before we could even move my sister Mackenzie came bursting out of the bush looking even more freaked out than we were.

ﾓMack whatﾒs wrong?ﾔI asked my three years younger sister, that makes her eleven and me and matt fourteen.

ﾓThis dark is scary,ﾔ she whimpered into my shirt,ﾔI heard voices.ﾔ

ﾓDonﾒt worry Mack, me and matt are to awesome for anyone to bother usﾔ I paused in thought for a moment before revising my statement ﾓwell I am anyways, matt not so muchﾔ

ﾓOI! I can hear you.ﾔ Matt responded playing along trying to get my sister to laugh.

ﾓThatﾒs the grand scheme of things mattﾔ

Mackenzie giggled at this but stopped when she saw the creek glowing green. Me and matt looked over, surprised by the glow that was steadily growing less bright. I edged closer to the creek just able to see a forest that looked like it came right out of naruto. As matt and Mackenzie approached the creek it grew completely pitch black. They reached me right as I tossed a stone it and watched it sinkﾅ and sinkﾅ and sink until we could see it no more.

ﾓMatt you should totally jump in. it seems perfectly safe.ﾔ

ﾓHmmm how about no.ﾔ matt told me with an edge of nervousness in his voice.

ﾓI really think you should.ﾔ

ﾓI really shouldnﾒt.ﾔ

I just sighed and checked to make sure matt wasnﾒt paying attention before pushing him in. we watched him sink down, flailing his fists at us. We continued to watch until he completely disappeared.

ﾓWellﾅ looks safe enough.ﾔ

ﾓWHAT? NO!ﾔMackenzie screamed as I grabbed her arm and jumped in the creek.

As we sunk down Mackenzie continuously tried to hit me. The strange part was I could breath and I was dry. The last thing I remember is it was getting brighter.


	2. Where ARE WE!

I was the first to wake up to our strange surroundings. It looked like a forest…but not like real tree more like they were drawn there…like in an anime.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Matt and Mackenzie woke up to the sound of my screaming and when they saw me got a very pissed of look in their eyes. For what reason I don't know.

"Ummmm guys? Why do you look so pissed off?"I asked nervously as they walked towards me with their fists raised.

"Guys?" no response.

"Don't be ma-OW!" I was cut off when both their fists collided with my head. I dropped to the ground, holding my head in pain while they shouted something about a creek.

"They don't look that dangerous. More like dangers to themselves."

"This could be an act to lure us out." The second man responded.

"Do they seem smart enough to think about that?"

"No…but like I said this could be an act"

The three masked men sat watching the three seemingly oblivious idiots who were making a loud enough noise to be heard within a five mile radius.

"We still need to detain them." The third man said, obviously the leader by how he held himself.

"Hai" the two men answered as they sped forward.

~*~*  
I sat up still holding my head."I got a strange feeling that we should move,"I said while trying to run

Before anyone could move, a hand grabbed each of our collars and held us down. We stopped struggling when we realized that it was useless...and also when they tied us up. They tossed us to the ground and we finally got to look at their faces, or should I say masks.

"Who are you and why are you wandering this forest," the middle man who bared a resemblance to an anbu from naruto, asked.

"Well in order for us to wander we would have had to be walking around. And as you could see we were just in this one spot trying to kill each other." I told them, smiling like an idiot.

"Logan this is not the time to be a smart ass," matt fiercely whispered at me.

"Moi? A smart ass? Nooooo," words just dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up kid" the anbu on the left growled at me.

"Kid? You are calling me a kid? Listen here bub…fine then. I just won't grace you with the sound of my wonderful voice."

They just sighed and turned towards matt. They told him they would knock us out and take us in for interrogation.

"No."

They turned back to me not very surprised I had spoken.

"You know u can shut up any time kid."

"But I don't wanna"

The three masked men nodded at each other and the middle one started walking towards me. The other two went towards matt and Mackenzie.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

Everyone stared at me like I was the biggest idiot ever. That is before they swiftly knocking us out.

~3rd person pov~

"That guy really is an idiot"

"He doesn't seem to be that much of a threat… at least physically. I swear he is going to be a pain in the ass for my brain."

"ok guys lets take them back to the village"

The three anbu picked up Logan, Matt, and Mackenzie and begun jumping through the trees.

"looks like ibiki is in for a long day."

Logan stirred muttering something about tacos.

"er, make that a long week."

The three masked men continued on to the village hoping they never have to see the three ever again. One can hope can't they?


End file.
